911
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick is at work when Jackie has to call 911. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

911

Jackie was sitting on the couch late one night reading her book.

The house was silent, the kids were all in bed for the night and Nick was at work.

Jackie knew she should be sleeping but her book was a real page turner and she couldn't seem to put it down.

She shifted slightly trying to get into a more comfortable position, she still had nearly seven weeks left of her pregnancy and the bigger she got the more uncomfortable she felt.

When that position still wasn't comfortable she shifted again and as she did so she happened to glance out the large living room picture window and absolutely froze at what she saw.

Out in her lawn she could make out just a shadow of a person bent over staring at the ground on her lawn, it was dark out so she couldn't see that well but it looked to be a man by the size of the figure. She glanced again, thinking she was losing her mind entirely but there was actually a person out there.

She hurriedly got off the couch, went into the kitchen and grabbed her cell phone off the kitchen counter and then went into each of the kids' rooms and woke them up. She took them into the bathroom and locked the door and then she hid with them in the tub before she dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"There is someone outside my front door, I think he's going to break into my house." She told the operator.

"Ok, what is your address?"

"922 Rose Avenue."

"Ok, we'll send someone right away."

"I'm upstairs in the bathroom with my children and I'm not leaving them to answer the door for the police so just break down the door, I don't care."

"Ok ma'am, do you hear any noise, like he's trying to get in?"

"No, just send someone quickly please!"

"They are on their way, just try to stay calm."

Jackie glanced at the kids, some of them looked petrified and some looked exhausted, Jackie herself was on the petrified side, though she was trying her best to stay calm for the kids' sake.

Within moments Jackie heard sirens and she was relieved.

The police officer came to a screeching stop in the Stokes' driveway.

Just like the 911 caller reported there was a man in the grass!

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Within just a couple minutes Jackie heard the front door open but not forcefully by the police but by someone using a key.

" _Nicky, he probably heard where the 911 call came from and came rushing home, or someone else on the grave shift did, they all have keys too."_ Jackie thought to herself.

"LVPD." Jackie heard and seconds later there was knocking on the bathroom door.

"Please slide your badge under the door." Jackie called back, she couldn't see who was at the door and she wasn't taking any chances.

A badge slid under the door and Jackie breathed a huge sigh of relief.

She got out of the tub and let the officer in, no easy feat considering she had both Ryan and Boone tightly in her arms.

True to the babies happy nature both of them had big smiles on their faces, seemingly thrilled to have a visitor.

Their mother however was doing everything but smiling.

"Is everyone alright ma'am?" The officer asked.

"Yes, did you catch who was in our yard?" Jackie asked with her voice shaking slightly.

"Yes, we did." The officer answered and when he stepped out of the way and revealed who it was Jackie felt like she was going to faint.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The perpetrator sensed she was going down and immediately grabbed her elbow to steady her.

"Nicky, it was you? What the hell is going on?" Jackie stammered.

He smiled at her.

"Yeah, it was me." He responded.

"What the hell were you doing out on the lawn?" She demanded.

"Well I tripped and damn near fell on my face, I caught myself and didn't fall, but in the process I dropped my keys on the lawn, I was looking for them when all of a sudden a cop car came to a stop and two police officers were demanding I stop and put my hands in the air. You can imagine my surprise." He added with a grin.

"Why didn't you just call me to let you in the house so you could get a flashlight to look for your keys?" She asked.

"Well it was late, I figured you'd be sleeping, and I didn't think it'd be all that hard to find them."

"But what are you even doing home? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Well Sara and I finished our case up and it was her turn to do the paperwork for the case because the last time we worked together I did the paperwork so I came home."

Jackie let that sink in.

"By the way our case was in a hotel that happened to have an all night coffee shop so I bought you a frappe, it's on the table, but after you called the cops on me I'm not sure you deserve it." He added playfully.

"I'm sorry Nicky, all I could see was a large shadow and I thought you were coming to strangle all of us."

He smiled and put his arm around her.

Jackie then turned her attention to the officers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to waste your time."

"No worries, believe us, we love calls that have a happy ending, we don't get them very often."

"Thank you and please stay safe." Jackie told him.

He smiled and then left their house.

"Dada." Came several excited voices.

Jackie turned around and saw the kids were still in the tub, for a bit there she had forgotten they were even in the room. She quickly handed Ryan and Boone over to Nick and then went over and helped each one of the kids out of the tub so they wouldn't fall and get hurt.

"Mama make us get in the bath but her no turn on the water dada." Hundley informed him as she sweetly wrapped her arms around one of his legs in greeting.

"She didn't turn the water on?" He asked her with a smile.

"No." Hundley said, sounding completely confused about the entire situation.

Nick smiled at the sweet little girl.

"You go put the babies back to bed and I'll try to get everyone else back to bed, then when the babies are taken care of come say goodnight to them." Jackie told Nick as she nodded at all the other kids.

Nick got the babies back to sleep but Jackie wasn't having as much luck with the other kids, they were still riled up and with all of the commotion that had just taken place Jackie could totally understand that.

"I have an idea, why don't I read you all a story. Jasmine, it's your turn to pick a story, go find a book and then bring it into mommy's room."

Jasmine excitedly left to find a book while Jackie ushered the other kids into the master bedroom. Jasmine came back a couple minutes later with a book in her hand.

The kids were all scattered on the bed, it was crowded but that was just fine.

Hundley was attempting to sit on Jackie's lap and it wasn't working.

"Too big." The little girl stated as she gave Jackie's tummy a pat and then crawled off her lap and instead sat right next to her and cuddled into her side.

Jackie began reading the story.

"Dada." Hundley said suddenly.

Jackie looked up and smiled at Nick who was standing in the doorway.

"Come finish the rest of the story with us." She told him.

He walked into the room and sat on the floor next to the bed since the top of the bed had no more room.

Hundley crawled off the bed and plopped herself in Nick's lap.

"Not to big." She said happily.

Jackie looked at her.

" _Little stinker"_ Jackie thought to herself.

Nick looked at Hundley and smiled, not understanding what she was talking about.

After the story was finished Nick and Jackie put the kids back to bed.

"Alright Nicky, I'm going to bed too." Jackie told him.

"Don't you want your frappe?" He asked.

"I'm so tired, I'll drink it in the morning, it will be a nice morning treat. I better go put it in the fridge though." She replied.

"I did that already."

"Oh, thanks, and Nicky, I am sorry about what happened tonight."

"Don't apologize, I'm glad you did what you did, it very well could have been someone with sinister plans. Whether I like to admit it or not my job is dangerous and I'm sure I've made my fare share of enemies throughout the years."

Jackie nodded in agreement, she knew that too, even if he didn't like to tell her the scarier parts of his job.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked once she'd changed into her nightgown.

"No, I'm not really tired, I think I'm so used to being up at this time of night my body doesn't want to unwind. I'm going to go watch TV downstairs so I don't disturb you, goodnight. I love you."

"Night, I love you too." She replied.

" _What a crazy night."_ She thought to herself as she lay down.

It took her all of two minutes to fall asleep.

The End!


End file.
